List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by IBC Entertainment TV division under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment TV is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, lifestyle and showbiz talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are produced by IBC, and Filipino-dubbed anime series and cartoons are produced by IBC Animation, children and educational programs are produced by IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired Mexican and Asian dramas from South Korea and Taiwan, Pinoy movies under Viva Films and animated movies from the United States and other countries. Sports programs of IBC that includes the professional basketball leagues like the National Basketball Association (NBA) via Solar Sports and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) via Sports5. IBC also shows TV specials, sporting and awarding events, as well as and the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of this, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. All entertainment shows are produced by IBC Entertainment TV under Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit, while news, current affairs and public service programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan, and sports program including the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) via Sports5. 'Local drama' Primetime *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (2017) * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016) * To Love Again (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Daytime' * Eh, Kasi Bata! (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * High School Life (2016) * Junior Twin (2017) 'Weekends' * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (1993–1998 (ABC-5), 2014–present (IBC)) * College Luv (2017) Foreign (TreseBella) * Despertar Contigo (2017, produced by Televisa) * Queen for Seven Days (2017) 'Animation' 'Anime' * Kirarin Revolution (2012-2014, 2016) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) Cartoons * Dora the Explorer (2017, also broadcast on Nickelodeon) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014, also broadcast on ABS-CBN and Nickelodeon) * The Fairly OddParents (2014, also broadcast on Nickelodeon) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) 'Game show' * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010) 'Reality show' * Born to be a Superstar (2012, produced by Viva Television) * Search for the Kids and Teens P&S Model (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Talk shows' * Morning Kris (2017) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) 'Comedy' * Iskool Bukol ''(2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * ''Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Newscasts' * Express Balita (1998, simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * News Team 13 (2011, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014) 'Current affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013, also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2011) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017, also broadcast on PTV and INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (1998-2000, 2017) Public service * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012, also broadcast on INN) * Gabay at Aksyon (2008–2011, 2017) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013, also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2017) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2017, also broadcast on INN) * What's Up Doc? (2016, simulcast on INN) Infotainment *''Business and Beyond'' (2016, 2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation and Goldcraft Promo Corporation) * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) 'Movie blocks and special presentations' * IBCinema (2016) * Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (2016) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) ** Miss Universe (2001, together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012) * Learn with English (2016) * Math Power (2016) * Pamana (2016) * Science Kwela (2016) 'Sports' 'Basketball' * NBA on IBC (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011, under Sports5 and simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, INN, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) **''Sports5 Center'' (2011–2015, 2016) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) Cockfighting * Chicken Talk (2017) * Salpukan 360 (2017) 'Boxing' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, ZTV 33, RPN and Cignal Channel 32) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Sinulog Festival *''INC TV Block'' **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Dinagyang Festival 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno Upcoming shows 'Local drama' *''Valerina'' (2018) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (2018 under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) Adaptation *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2018) *''I Remember You'' (2018) 'Foreign drama (TreseBella)' Mexicanovela *''La Vecina'' (October 23, 2017) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2017) *''Amar sin Límites'' (2017) *''Heridas of Love'' (2017) Koreanovelas *''Monstar'' (2017) *''Who Are You?'' (2017) 'Reality' Local *''KISPinoy: The K-Pop Philippination'' (2017) Franchise *''Dancing with the Stars (season 2)'' (2018) *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines'' (2018, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists